Bouche à oreille
by Eclatoune
Summary: Autant, parfois, le bouche à oreille peut être amusant et servir de jeu, autant d'autres fois, ce dont il est capable est absolument terrifiant.


Cet OS a été écrit pour la 98ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Paratonnerre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Raira, troisième étage du bâtiment, dans une salle aléatoire des troisièmes années : deux jeunes filles lambda en uniforme discutaient en mangeant leur bento.

La première demoiselle engagea la conversation :

— Hé t'as entendu parler de Mikado en 1ère année ?

L'autre mâchonna un radis en secouant négativement la tête.

— Mikado ? Connais pas.

Elle attrapa un onigiri,

— Mais si ! C'est le mec dont le nom de famille veut dire un truc du genre L'empereur Dragon ! Tu sais, là, Ryugamine Mikado.

Et croqua dedans.

— Ah ! Lui. Il est délégué de sa classe, non ?

— Oui, voilà. Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Ce serait lui, le créateur des dollars.

Et recracha tout dans la seconde d'après.

Une petite discussion innocente et bientôt, tout dérapa. La beauté du bouche à oreille dans toute sa splendeur.

Dans un couloir, l'amie en question discutait avec un camarade.

— C'est le créateur des dollars.

— Mais... les dollars... C'est pas eux qui avaient fait un meeting avec plus de un million de personnes ?

Camarade qui en rediscuta un peu plus tard avec un autre de ses amis.

— T'sais, la réunion à un million de personnes.

— Waw... Un million. C'est incroyable. Ils sont géniaux ces dollars.

— Ouais, mais bon. C'est surtout ceux qui ont foutu la merde un peu partout à Ikebukuro.

— Comment ça ?

Ami qui en parla à la fille qui lui plaisait pour l'impressionner.

— Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant entendu que c'était eux qui avaient nettoyé un gigantesque mur tagué en une nuit à peine.

— Ouais mais y'a pas que ça. L'espèce de gang aux capuches de requin, il faisait partie des dollars.

— Quoi ?! Nan, pas possible... Ceux qui tabassaient des gens jusqu'au sang et laissaient pour morts ?

Fille qui en parla encore à d'autres personnes.

— Et c'est lui qui aurait tout organisé en plus !

— Quelle ordure... Comment est-ce qu'il peut vivre la conscience tranquille alors qu'il a fait de telles horreurs ?

— Bah tu l'as dit, parce que c'est une ordure.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre dans un lycée tel que Raira, les élèves étaient tous très friands de rumeurs, mystères et secrets. Ainsi, bientôt, tous furent mis au courant des ignobles choses qu'avait supposément commis Mikado et en quelques heures à peine, les regards hostiles à son intention pleuvaient par milliers.

—

Masaomi regarda suspicieusement derrière lui alors qu'il sortait du lycée en compagnie de Mikado et d'Anri. Celle-ci le ragarda, interrogative.

— Il se passe quelque chose, Masaomi ?

Il secoua la tête. Il avait dû rêver.

— J'ai juste l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, Mikado s'attire les foudres tout le monde...

Ce dernier lui lança un regard désespéré.

— Je comprends pas. J'ai absolument rien fait de plus ou de moins que d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que tout le monde me déteste ?

—

— Taro Tanaka est entré dans la chatroom —

/'soir/

[Bonsoir.]

« Bonsooooir Taro Tanaka-san ! »

[Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne vous avais pas vu.]

/Oui, j'étais plutôt occupé ces temps-ci./

« Brr... Ça sent jamais très bon quand on est trop occupé pour pouvoir venir parler à la magnifique et fantastique Kanra-chan. »

« Mais... Ça veut dire que vous avez délibérément choisi de nous ignorer pendant une semaine ! Mon cœur ne s'en remettra pas. »

/Encore pardon. Je pouvais vraiment pas./

[C'est pas grave, Tanaka-san. Je comprends.]

« En parlant de cœur, vous avez entendu parler de Saika, récemment ? »

[Pas vraiment, non. Les attaques ont repris ?]

« Non. Mais y'a des rumeurs comme quoi ce serait Yodogiri Jinai qui serait en vérité la véritable éventreur ! »

/Oh.../

[Mais pourquoi il s'amuserait à venir spammer des chatrooms sur internet ?]

[Ça n'a aucun sens.]

[Un problème, Tanaka-san ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme, ce soir.]

/Non, rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'attirer les foudres de tout le monde en ce moment./

—

À son ordinateur, Izaya éclata d'un grand rire.

— Quelle injustice. Un être si innocent qui attire autant de haine. Félicitations, Mikado. Tu viens d'être promu de climatiseur à paratonnerre ! ①

—

« Ah ! Peut-être que des rumeurs circulent sur vous... »

« Qui sait ce que les gens peuvent dire dans notre dos... »

/Je ne sais pas trop. J'espère juste que ça passera./

« Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai appris qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi je dirigeais un club de paris illégaux dans mon lycée ! \o/ »

« On se demande où ils vont chercher tout ça. »

[Courage, Tanaka-san !]

/Merci, Setton-san./

—

① Vers l'épisode 2-3 de Durarara!, quand Mikado rencontre Izaya pour la première fois, celui-ci lui dit que son nom lui fait penser à un climatiseur du fait de la ressemblance entre son nom — Ryugamine — et une marque de climatiseurs au Japon — Kirigamine —.


End file.
